haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Keiji Akaashi
|Akaashi Keiji}} was a second year at Fukurōdani Academy, and he was the volleyball team's vice-captain and setter. As of November 2018, he is currently working as an editor in a shonen manga magazine from a major publisher though he actually wanted to be in the literature department. Appearance Akaashi has messy black hair and gunmetal blue eyes with thin pupils and slightly thick eyebrows; in some official art, his eyes appear to be green, but in others, they are more blue-colored. He tends to wear an emotionless or slightly exasperated expression a great majority of the time but is shown to smile occasionally given the circumstance. He makes his debut at the beginning of the Tokyo summer training camp wearing a navy T-shirt with a light aqua sports bib on top, the number 5 printed in black, altogether with a pair of white shorts. His shoes are white with yellow details, and he doesn't appear to be wearing kneepads during practice. When dressed in his school uniform, he wears a light grey blazer and black trousers, held up by a black belt. His shirt is neatly tucked into the waistband, and his blue tie is knotted neatly. Personality Akaashi is calm and composed most of the time, usually choosing not to show a wide range of emotions. He has a habit of calling people out on the foolish things they do, especially Bokuto, who he seems to be relatively close with despite their opposing personalities. As opposed to being shy, Akaashi is blunt with the things he says and often invites himself into the conversation when necessary, throwing in witty comments or responses. Although he is polite to a certain degree, this could be due to the fact that he is younger than most of his teammates. Akaashi also has a strong analytical side which can be seen whenever he makes split-second decisions on how to save the game from Bokuto's mood swings. It took him 0.5 seconds to decide whether or not setting the ball to Bokuto while he was upset would be worth it or not. In addition, he is also humble, knowing his own limits in his skills and never overstepping his boundaries. Then again, he also holds a cheeky trait, as he had dubbed Kuroo during one match: The pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san. Background Before coming to Fukurōdani Academy, Akaashi attended Mori Junior High School and played as a setter there. In his middle school, his volleyball teammates had adequate skills, but they did not have a strong passion for playing. He received a recommendation from Fukurōdani Academy and had Fukurōdani and Suzumeoka as his choices for high school. However, after witnessing a high school match featuring Kōtarō Bokuto, his passionate attitude to volleyball impacted Akaashi, hence leading him to enroll into Fukurōdani Academy. Although he did not choose to enter Fukurodani with great ambition, he is glad to be part of the school. Plot Tokyo Expedition Arc Akaashi is a member of Fukurodani team attending the training camp . As Kuroo is practicing with Bokuto, they spot Tsukishima and invite him to block for them . When Tsukishima tries to reject, Akaashi appears behind Bokuto, stating that no one else from Fukurōdani will practice with the ace because Bokuto's spiking practices are endless. Tsukishima joins the match after being provoked by Kuroo. Akaashi sets for Bokuto as Tsukushima and Kuroo practices blocking with the spiker. Some time after Yamaguchi yelled at Tsukishima for his behavior , Tsukishima approaches Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo, who are practicing together again. Tsukishima asks them why they would train so much for a simple club and as Kuroo and Bokuto's replies start going off topic, Akaashi tells Tsukishima not to interrupt as it will only lengthen their antics. Tsukishima practices with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi again but this time, Hinata and Lev join them . A 3-on-3 match is created with Akaashi, Hinata, and Bokuto on one team (the Owls) and Lev, Kuroo, and Tsukishima on another (the Cats); Akaashi states that the teams are incredibly unbalanced because his team is composed of the shortest players while the Cats are the opposite. At the end of the game, Akaashi watches apprehensively as Bokuto announces that he will teach Hinata a special skill. In Fukurōdani's practice match against the whole Karasuno team, Hinata pulls off a feint, the special move that Bokuto taught him. Akaashi points it out , embarrassing Bokuto with guilt. As the game progresses, Bokuto starts making mistakes. Akaashi goes over the choices he can make that will have the least trouble with Bokuto within 0.5 seconds. In the end, he decides that he would rather toss to Bokuto so he won't become uncooperative. However, Bokuto makes an attack error and becomes depressed, so Akaashi tells him to stay in the background and take the time to calm down. Akaashi continues playing normally while he plans for the timing of Bokuto's comeback as he calculates Karasuno being distracted by the other spikers . In the end, Akaashi tosses for the ace to make a comeback and score the winning point. Before the barbecue begins, Tsukishima approaches Akaashi and states that even Bokuto has his bad days , to which Akaashi replies that although the ace self destructs randomly, he is still dependable as he does not waver in front of strong opponents. At the barbecue, Akaashi hands a cup of water to a choking Kageyama . Later, Akaashi watches from the back with the Fukurodani Group as Karasuno leaves. Spring High Preliminary Arc 'Karasuno vs Wakutani South' In the match against Wakutani South, Hinata successfully did a rebound thanks to Bokuto's teaching. Meanwhile, Bokuto felt complimented for some reasons as Tanaka praises Hinata, which lead to Akaashi telling him off that it's just his imagination. 'Fukurōdani vs Nekoma' 'Fukurōdani vs Itachiyama' Tokyo Nationals Arc Statistics Akaashi is overall a very balanced player and a good setter who can accurately set the toss for a wide range of attacks. He has been noted for his strategic skills as well, and his ability to perform a quick-set even when the receive is a bit sloppy. He is also very analytical, as seen during the Nekoma-Fukurōdani match, in which Bokuto forgot how to do cross spikes and Akaashi was able to successfully revive Bokuto. He was also complimented on this by Nekoma's coach after the match. Jumping Reach: '''327 cm '''Skills *'One Person Time Difference Attack:' Although Akaashi hasn't done this attack on screen yet. It is known that Akaashi has been practicing this skill with Tsukishima during the Summer Training Camp, which enables Tsukishima to use this technique against Shiratorizawa with Kageyama setting. *'Toss Rebound:' During the match against Mujinazaka High, a receive by Konoha was made too long. Unlike other talented setters such as Kageyama who would normally toss it perfectly despite the off receive, Akaashi rebound the ball against the blockers by tossing it, giving his team another chance to attack. Relationships Fukurōdani Academy *'Kōtarō Bokuto': Akaashi seems to be Bokuto's closest friend, often getting dragged into his antics whether he likes it or not. The setter is often tasked with dealing with Bokuto's mood swings, and Akaashi can predict which of Bokuto's moods will surface with each move. He can also tell when Bokuto's playing is off, even if it's something small. They hang out together outside of practice in school, despite Akaashi being in the year below Bokuto and their contrasting personalities. They also seem to be closely involved with each other, as shown when Akaashi reminds Bokuto that he failed his math exam and Bokuto exclaims that Akaashi promised not to tell, or when Bokuto suddenly threw off his jacket and Akaashi immediately caught it, suggesting he's used to him doing that. He has a list of Bokuto's weaknesses and ways to help him memorized. Quotes }} )}} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *His favorite food is boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing. (Nanohana no Karashiae) *His current concern: I want my physical power level a bit higher. *His star sign is Sagittarius. *He has a habit of fiddling with his fingers, much like Tsukishima; this can be seen in the manga in several panels and official arts as well. **This is highly exaggerated in the Summer of the Evolution stage play by his actor Kōsei Yūki (ex. he does it during his introduction as well as usually before and after he sets) *Akaashi is known to have larger hands than Bokuto (according to the Haikyuu store) *He has been observed to enjoy onigiri, also known as Japanese rice balls. *He doesn't wear the t-shirts Bokuto recommended even though he himself has worn some weird t-shirts as stated by the wing spiker. *'Nomenclature' **Keiji (京治) - Keiji is a popular boys' name in Japan, out of which 京治 is a rare writing of the name in kanji - more common versions include 慶次, 啓治, etc. 京 means "city", while "治" means "to govern/to cure". It is likely that this is simply an attempt by the author to transcribe the sound "keiji" to kanji, and is unlikely that the literal meaning of the kanji carries any significance or meaning. ** Akaashi (赤葦) - This is probably a reference to the アカアシモリフクロウ (akaashi-mori-fukurou), known as the rufous-legged owl in English. Note: the species of owl is not written as "赤葦" ("赤" meaning red, and "葦" meaning reed) - again, this is likely to be a transcription of the katakana into kanji, and the literal meaning of the kanji is likely to be insignificant. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fukurōdani Academy Volleyball Club Category:Vice Captains Category:Setters Category:2nd Year